Cielo Rojizo
by konan-soul
Summary: Sufrir no es una opción, es una realidad. siempre existe una solución fácil a los problemas, pero no siempre es la correcta. La soledad no es mas que la venda que tenemos, cuando no apreciamos a quienes nos apoyan. Utau deberá entender que ella puede mas que el mundo en el que esta sumergida y no lo hará sola. UtauxKukai


Los personajes no son míos son del duo PEACH-PIT, espero que disfruten, saludos.

Las palabra en _cursiva, son recuerdos o experiencias ya vividas así como también comentarios de revistas o comerciales._

aquí les dejo _Cielo rojizo (utauxkukai)_

* * *

Locura.

Una chica colgaba de un precipicio, colgaba solo de una cadena atascada en un en engranaje, la cadena en cualquier instante se rompería.

"¿_Cómo acabe así? ¿Este es el fin? ".- _la chica de hermosos ojos violeta miraba el vacío, su bello rostro no tenía expresión, estaba cansada, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, el engranaje dio otra vuelta más, quedan aproximadamente diez vueltas para que la cadena se rompiese y ella cayera.- "_fueron tantas cosas que no hice, duele, duele mucho.- _la joven miro a su alrededor y vio todo destruido, aquella mansión que tanto odio, que tantos secretos ocultaba, suspiro.- por lo menos todo acabara.

_Meses antes  
_

¡Locuraaaa!.- era la portada de una revista, donde salía una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, ojos violetas y esbelta figura, distorsionada, sus bellos ojos se teñían de un rojos debido a la drogas, sonrojada debido al alcohol y su amiga tirada en un sillón, mientras que ella, salía con su dedo de en medio levantado.

_Que es lo que ocurrió con esta gran idol, ¿acaso la fama fue más que ella?._

_Utau Tsukiyomi también conocida como Utau Hoshina, ha perdido el norte, ya no compone, ya no canta, ya no modela, nadie sabe a qué se debe esto, pero se ha visto involucrada en muchos asuntos relacionados con drogas y alcohol, la que alguna vez fue dulce y encantadora, hoy no es más que un adicta y quizás anoréxica. Es una vergu…_

La chica suspiro y tiro la revista.- estúpidos paparazzi.- rio, mientras se encaminada a su bolso para fumar y relajarse de ese modo.- ellos no saben nada.- cuando termino de fumar, Utau se dirigió al baño y tomo una larga ducha, al salir se miró al espejo, delgada, quizás demasiado, ojos rojos, pupilas dilatas.- Utau.- se nombró a si misma.- suspiro y saco ropa de su armario, hoy daría una visita.

Caminaba mientras todos las quedaban viendo, con ningún pudor ella caminaba tranquila, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una polera verde suelta, sus ojos resaltaban por algo que todos ya sabían, vio a sus fans, aquellos que tantas veces le habían cantado cumpleaños feliz o le habían deseado un buen día, agachar la cabeza cuando ella pasaba, le dolió … y mucho.

Joder, cuanto lio.- camino alrededor de diez minutos y toco un timbre.

Si dig… Utau.- susurro una chica.

Amu.- dijo seria.

Oh Utau adelante, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo Amu abrazándola y sonriendo sincera

Mucho.- dijo sin fuerzas, entro y todos la miraban, yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima y Kukai, todos desviaron la mirada, Utau estaba realmente destruida, ella solo los miro y apretó los puños.

Hola Utau.- dijeron al unísono.

Utau miro a Amu.- no sabía que se juntarían.- dijo algo triste.

Oh lo hacemos todos los sábados.- dijo yaya algo feliz, Utau abrió los ojos sorprendida, la habían excluido.

"_Utau Utau Utau Utau".- _Utau miro a su alrededor.- estoy sobrando acá.

Claro que lo estas, drogadicta, vete, ¡no te acerques a nosotros!.- grito Nagihiko, con tristeza.- solo vete.

Utau lo miro y salió de la casa dando un portazo, camino pero nadie la siguió como esa vez.

_Déjenme, no lo entienden, lo necesito.- decía Utau desesperada._

_Eras feliz antes Utau, aun no conocías esto y eras feliz.- dijo Amu llorando._

_No no, suéltenme por favor.- miro a Kukai.- amor ayúdame.- le dijo a Kukai con voz suave, él se acercó a ella, pero yaya se interpuso y la abofeteo._

_No utilices a Kukai para conseguir tus porquerías.- decía mientras arrojaba todo por el excusado del baño de Amu._

_Noooooooooooooooooo!.- Utau cayo arrodillada, destruida, se acercó a yaya y comenzó a golpearla.- no tienes derecho, ¡quieres verme mal! siempre lo amaste verdad, pues te lo dejo.- yaya gritaba.- quédate con el.- Utau lloro.- solo dame lo que es miooooooo_

_Basta Utau.- dijo Kukai, pero Utau no lo escuchaba.- ¡BASTAAAAA!- los hermosos ojos violetas se posaron en él._

_¡Te odio, ahora confirmo que estuve bien al engañarte! Nunca te quise, deportista de segunda.- retrocedió.- ¿acaso se te fue el orgullo? Pobre patético.- rio.- muéranse todos.- y salió corriendo mientras Kukai corría tras ella, hasta que tomo un taxi, nunca más los vio"_

* * *

_**Nota del autor: **Gracias espero que les haya gustado, cortito comentes :)_


End file.
